The present invention relates to a display device wherein a cutout figure is formed as a part of a relatively rigid panel and is separable therefrom and adapted to be associated with a base member which is likewise a part of said panel, the figure being held in an upright position on said base for display purposes.
It is known to print or otherwise reproduce figures representing persons or objects on a sheet of paper or thin cardboard, the figures being outlined by score lines so that they may be separated from the sheet. Such figures normally are on somewhat flexible material in order that the figure may be torn from the base sheet. However, this makes it difficult to maintain the figures in an upright position after they are torn from the base sheet and this renders such devices of very limited usefulness. Examples of such prior art display devices are found in Redington U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,671 and Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,747.
In prior art devices of this type the thickness of the paper or cardboard which bears the imprint of the figure to be separated therefrom and which is scored to facilitate such separation is limited by the necessity that the support and the figure be relatively flexible to permit separation along the score lines. In such devices of the prior art if the supporting panel and the contained figure are not flexible the figure cannot be separated therefrom without the liklihood of bending or breaking the figure during the separating process.